


Like salt into a wound

by olympia_m



Series: Between two places [12]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series, 闇の末裔 | Yami No Matsuei | Descendants of Darkness
Genre: M/M, Original Character Death(s), Violence, they're redshirts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 15:01:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11831181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olympia_m/pseuds/olympia_m
Summary: One can choose one's friends, but not one's family





	Like salt into a wound

Akihito waited for Feilong at the airport’s arrivals’ gate. It had become something of a thing between them: every time Akihito felt like he needed a break from Asami, or that Asami needed a break from him, he would go and meet Feilong at Osaka, and then drive down to Kyoto with him. Feilong enjoyed the company during the trip, Oriya didn’t mind an extra guest, and within a day or two Asami would come to him. Everyone was happy. 

Feilong looked immaculate, as usual. Feilong made heads turn without even trying, and when he smiled warmly at Akihito, he felt people stare at him with envy and curiosity. But then again, people stared at him like that whenever he was out with Asami, so he’d grown used to it. A little. 

Only when they were in the limo did Feilong take off his glasses. “Next time, let’s take a helicopter,” he said. 

“But, look at the scenery.” Not that there was much to look at, as they were between protective barriers, but he had to say something. 

“You like traveling slowly.” 

“What’s wrong with that?”

Feilong stared at him. 

“It’s only an hour away.”

“An hour.” 

Akihito grinned. “You can wait, and so can he,” he whispered, as if Feilong’s bodyguards had no idea why their Boss went to Kyoto. 

Feilong smiled slowly. “Fine. Tell me your news.” 

Akihito smiled back. He didn’t have time to start. A loud bang made him jump. It took him a moment to realise there was a hole in the glass right where the driver was, and a blood red spatter all around it. The car went straight for the barrier between the lanes. 

Did Feilong think that it had been so stupid to have both guards with him at the back at all? Why did he even think that as the car crashed with a loud bang and everything went dark? 

&*&*

When Akihito came to, he was at the back of a van, with Feilong staring at him. They were both tied up. “Tong? Li?”

Feilong shook his head, looking grim. 

Akihito sighed, closing his eyes. He felt nauseated. 

“Don’t fall asleep, Akihito,” Feilong told him. 

“I’m dizzy. The light hurts.”

“You probably have a concussion. Open your eyes. Now, Akihito.”

He did. The light pierced through his brain. “I want to throw up.”

“Don’t.”

As if he could control himself. 

Feilong moved closer to him, without paying any attention to the stench or the vomit. “Lean on me,” he said. “Listen to me, and keep your eyes open. Alright, Akihito? Listen to me. It’s just a concussion. You just need to rest, and you’ll feel better soon.”

“Why you fine? Not fair.”

“Life is rarely fair,” Feilong said. 

“I just wanted Asami to focus on work. I’m a distraction for him,” he whispered. 

“Says who?”

“I heard them. Don’t know who. Some people visiting Asami.” Akihito grinned. “I’m worried about a gangster not focusing on criminal activities. It’s funny.”

“It is, indeed,” Feilong agreed with a smile. 

“Ouch. I want to sleep, Feilong.”

“Don’t. Tell me, when did you leave Tokyo?”

Part of him realized what Feilong was doing; part of him was really tired, and achy and needed to sleep. “Don’t know. Ten? No, twelve. I left the house at around ten.”

“Same here. Tao wanted to come too. I’m glad I didn’t let him.”

“Yes, that’s good.” He pressed himself closer to Feilong. “Asami will be mad.”

“Asami will be worried,” Feilong corrected him.

“Next time we’ll fly,” Akihito said seriously. 

“Yes, we will.”

He blinked. “There will be a next time, right?”

Feilong kissed the top of his head. “Yes, I promise you.”

“I stink.”

“Yes.”

“Sorry.”

“It’s alright. Akihito?”

He blinked again. “I’m not sleeping.”

“Good. Next time we’ll fly. And I’ll find where Oriya keeps the really good stuff.” 

“Like what? Drugs?”

“No, he doesn’t do drugs.” Feilong grinned. “But he has very good sake. Somewhere. You drink sake?”

“I prefer beer.”

“Then we’ll have very good beer. Do you like Belgian beer?”

“What’s wrong with Japanese beer?”

“Please.” Feilong smirked. “You have to try white beer. Or red.”

“White beer? Sounds dreadful. Can I close my eyes for a bit?”

“No.”

“Don’t shout at me.”

“Sorry.” 

Akihito closed his eyes anyway, and felt Feilong push him. He blinked. “No need for violence,” he muttered. “Oh, god.”

“What?”

“Every time someone kidnaps me, they rape me. I’m tired of it, Feilong. I hate it.” Even though he felt angry, he started crying. “I hate it.”

“I’m sorry,” Feilong said, looking ashamed. 

“I know you are. Bastard,” he sighed. 

“Keep talking,” Feilong asked him quietly.

“I want to go home,” Akihito said, sounding as miserable as he felt. 

“Me too.”

“Home is where Asami is. Isn’t this funny?”

“Hilarious.”

Akihito laughed. It made him want to throw up again, but this time he managed to push down the urge. “I like having a home.”

Feilong nodded. “Speak to me, Akihito.”

He glared. “You are mean.”

“Better mean than sorry.”

He could appreciate that, he could. But he still felt like sleeping, so he made himself talk. “Home with Asami is different from family home. Can’t explain it, but it’s not the same. But it’s nice, maybe even nicer. You know what I mean?”

“I think so.”

“Good. Everyone should have a home.”

&*&*

When the van door opened the light that streamed inside was intense and forbidding. Then someone peered in. “No, this won’t do at all. Call the doctor. And have the bath ready.” The woman shook her head. “And clothes, for both of them.”

Akihito was guided out of the van more gently than he expected. He looked around him. They were at a parking lot with several cars behind a mansion built in traditional style. He could see mountains behind the high enclosure wall. 

Feilong walked a bit stiffly when he stepped out. 

“Are you ok?”

“Just some bruises. How are you feeling?”

“Dizzy, but not as much as before now that we’re not moving.” He was surprised when a man looking exactly like every two-bit villain in a yakuza film removed his handcuffs and showed him the way towards the house. He was even more surprised when the man took the cuffs off Feilong. “So, now we’re guests?” he asked him. 

The man didn’t reply. He waited for Akihito and Feilong to follow him inside. 

Akihito shrugged. He took his shoes off fighting off dizziness and put on a pair of white slippers. Fluffy, white slippers. This had to be one of the weirdest experiences of his life. Feilong seemed to have trouble bending, and ended up toeing his shoes off. He must have had more than bruises, Akihito was suddenly worried. 

“This way.” A pretty young woman opened a sliding door, and they were led into a large room furnished sparsely with only a sofa, a chair and a table in the middle. “Please, take a seat, and I’ll bring you some tea in a moment.” She even smiled at them. 

Akihito looked at the sofa. It looked soft, and covered in cream white fabric. He looked at his clothes, still dirty with dried vomit. “Fuck this,” he said, as he sat down. “When did we go through the rabbit hole?”

Feilong smiled. Akihito noticed that he looked paler. 

“You should sit.”

Feilong shook his head a little. “I’ve been sitting for hours. My back hurts.”

“Maybe it hurts from the crash.”

Feilong looked away from him. 

“Whoever did this must be…” he started and then stopped when the young woman came back, bringing two cups and a teapot on a tray, as well as an elderly looking man with a bag. Definitely a powerful person, one who could cause a fucking accident in the middle of a busy highway as if it was some off-the-beaten-track road, and have a personal doctor at his beck and call. 

“Let’s start from the young gentleman, shall we?” The doctor asked with a smile.

Akihito sighed. He hated doctors.

&*&*

A couple of painkillers, a hot bath, and a change of clothes later found Akihito in a better mood, but longing for sleep. Feilong, who really had nothing but a few bruises and a sprained wrist, also looked better. And strange too, in a soft, blue yukata decorated with white floating clouds. 

Feilong looked just as bemused. “I would rather wear jeans,” he said with a tiny sneer.

“You look good.” 

Feilong ran his hand down his garment. “I haven’t worn Japanese traditional costume for Oriya. To wear this for our…. Host, is annoying.”

The sliding door opened. “The Boss will see you now,” a sullen, young man told them. They followed him to another traditional room, where Akihito felt quite annoyed that he had to sit facing the Boss instead of facing the other way, towards a beautifully lush green garden. Although the Boss seemed like an interesting man to look at. 

The Boss was a fit, handsome man in his fifties, perhaps, and the scar on the side of his cheek gave him character. His short hair was still dark – unless he dyed it – and thick. In deference to the hot, summer weather he wore a plain, undecorated purple yukata. That was the only thing casual about him. He sat ramrod straight in a deep, Western-style armchair, his expression assessing. “Have a seat,” he told them.

They did. The chair was not comfortable at all. Akihito knew this was supposed to send a message, but it made little difference to him. He was tired, he was hungry, he was sleepy. Whatever this fucker wanted with him, he might as well get on with it. But the fucker just kept staring at them. “Now what?” he asked, irritated. 

The Boss smiled. “Now, nothing.” He looked at Feilong. “I just wanted to meet you.”

“You caused an accident and killed three people to meet me?” Feilong asked frowning. 

“I have a great sense of drama.”

“More like a stupid one,” Akihito muttered. “It was a busy highway, how do you think you can get away with it?”

“By throwing a lot of money at the right hands,” the Boss smiled. 

Akihito grimaced. “You’re disgusting.”

“And you’re alive only because I don’t want to upset my partner Asami, but one more word from you and that will change.”

“What?”

“Last warning, little one. Better yet,” the Boss made a gesture, and someone put a duct tape over Akihito’s mouth. 

‘You bastard,’ Akihito protested, even though he couldn’t speak anymore. 

“Now that the pet is quiet,” the Boss said, returning his gaze at Feilong.

“He’s not a pet.”

“Asami acts like he is, so he is. Would you like some tea?” 

“No, thank you.” Feilong narrowed his eyes. “So, you’ve met me. What do you want from me?”

“I just wanted to see you.” The Boss stood up. Akihito saw that one of his men trained his gun at Feilong, and Feilong stayed still. Completely, and tensely still as the Boss lifted a strand of Feilong’s hair and ran his fingers across it. “Your hair is beautiful.” He lifted Feilong’s chin next, and studied him. “You are beautiful.”

Akihito frowned. Would their kidnapper rape Feilong for a change? Strangely enough, he found himself thinking that Feilong wouldn’t cope well with that. ‘Leave him alone, you bastard,’ he yelled, although all that came out was some throaty noises. 

The Boss smirked. “The pet can’t keep quiet. Being noisy has its charms.” He let go of Feilong. “But what else is there?”

Feilong narrowed his eyes. “What do you want?” he asked slowly, letting his irritation show. 

“I told you, I wanted to meet you.” The Boss went back to his armchair. “I wanted to see, what’s your damage?”

Akihito blinked. Damage? Where should he start? But all things considered, Feilong had the capacity to change, and heal. 

Feilong stared. 

“My son likes damaged people. He never liked a normal being in his life. First there was that psychopath, then that poor, sexless creature. So, I was curious. What is your problem?”

Feilong opened his mouth, shocked. And then he closed it. “You’re the damaged one,” he finally said. 

Akihito nodded. 

“No, I don’t care about the rules, because I know they’re man-made.” Oriya’s father smiled.  
“I know that money is the means to an end, and that end is self-gratification. That’s all there is in this world.”

Akihito stared. How could anyone be so selfish? Even Asami, who could be quite self-centered, was not like that. 

“And you still claim you’re not damaged?” 

“Yes. Damaged is following rules when you can be above them. It’s making others cover for you instead of taking responsibility for your actions.”

“So, your killing my driver and Li and Tong was taking responsibility?”

“Yes. I did it, I paid to have it covered up. I didn’t call Asami to do it for me. I did it because I wanted to see you in person. And now I have.”

“Can I kill this one?” 

Akihito turned at that familiar voice. Asami in the garden, bathed in the light coming from outside, was the most beautiful thing he’d recently seen. Asami. Coming for him. Asami, with his gun aimed at the head of Oriya’s father. He sighed. ‘Asami.’ He didn’t care that the sullen man next to Oriya’s father and the one next to Feilong had their guns locked on Asami. Asami could take them. Asami would take them. 

“No.” Oriya stepped in front of Asami. 

“Why not?” 

“Young Master,” Oriya’s father’s men bowed, and lowered their guns.

“Because he’s my father.”

“That’s not a good reason,” Asami continued, not lowering his gun.

“If he dies, I inherit everything. Don’t do this to me, I don’t want the responsibility.”

Oriya’s father smirked. “Damaged, I told you.”

“Not like you, you mean. Ueda, Saito, please leave us.”

“Yes, Young Master,” the man next to Oriya’s father said, and all but ran out.

“Will you stay this time, Young Master?” the young man asked, suddenly not sullen, but curious and hopeful.

“I doubt it, Ueda.”

Ueda put his gun aside and left with his shoulders slumped. 

Asami lowered his gun, and went to Akihito. “I’m sorry it took me so long to find you,” he said as he tried to remove the duct tape as gently as possible. 

“I don’t care about that now that you’re here,” Akihito smiled. “Thank you for finding me.”

Asami smiled back. “I did have some help.”

“I can imagine,” Oriya’s father said snidely.

Feilong stood up. “You don’t get to talk.”

“Yes, I do. All I wanted was a normal son who would take on the family business. Instead I got this disappointment of a child, who won’t even get married. Do you think I want Yuki or his son to inherit what my father struggled so hard to keep? Ungrateful creature.”

“You’re young enough to have another son,” Oriya said angrily. 

“You know what your mother meant to me. How can I betray her by bringing another woman in our marital bed?”

“Have a bastard and then recognize him. Disinherit me too, forget we’re related, and then we can move on with our lives,” Oriya shouted. 

His father looked like he would kill him with his gaze if he could. “I would, if I could. You’re my heir. Tell me, how did you find your friend?”

Oriya paled. 

“I thought so. I can’t disinherit you any more than you can renounce your inheritance. We are stuck together.”

“I hate you,” he muttered. 

“I know,” Oriya’s father smirked. 

“Don’t bother my friends again.”

“Or what?” Oriya’s father grinned. “Fine, I won’t, but I hope you’ve learned your lesson. What you have, is because I allow it.”

Oriya glared at his father. “I hate you,” he said again, miserably. 

“Are you sure you don’t want me to kill him?” Asami asked with a pleasant smile. 

“Yes,” Feilong added. “I kind of like the view from here. You’ll inherit this place too, right? It could be our summer retreat. Instead of his.”

Oriya glanced at Feilong. “Tempting,” he said, as he looked back at his father. “No, let’s go, I can’t stand looking at him.”

“Yes, go back to your playhouse,” Oriya’s father made a dismissive gesture. 

Oriya swore under his breath and left the room, rubbing his forehead. Feilong followed him. 

Asami glared at Oriya’s father. “Partner or not, you’re only alive because your son wills it.”

“Nonsense, Asami. We both know why you haven’t killed me.”

Akihito waited for Asami’s response. He was a bit surprised when Asami laughed. “So true. Though, really, if you wanted to meet Feilong you could have asked me. I would have arranged it.”

“I wanted my son to arrange it. But what does he do? Nothing. I had to take action.”

Asami shook his head. “Well, don’t do that again.”

“I won’t. I just wanted to remind him his place,” he grinned. “I think I’ve succeeded.”

“He’s your son, not your enemy,” Akihito said without thinking. 

Oriya’s father shook his head. “Wait till you have a thing like that as your son, and then we’ll talk about it.” 

Akihito looked at Asami. “Can we go now? Please? I’m hungry.”

Asami laughed. “You heard him, Mibu-sama. See you next week?”

“Exactly as planned.”

Akihito grimaced when they were out, and heading towards the parking lot. “How can you even do business with that amoral, selfish man?”

“He’s good at making a profit, and I like profit too.”

“Sometimes I wish I hadn’t met you.”

“You’d be bored without me.”

“Probably,” Akihito smiled as he hugged Asami. “But I don’t like your work. Or your work partners.”

“It’s ok, I don’t like them either. It’s called ‘work’ for a reason, Takaba.”

Akihito frowned. That reminded him exactly why he’d wanted to take a break from Asami. A small one. 

“You’re more important than work, you know that, right?” Asami asked in a low, curious tone. “If he’d hurt you, I would have killed him, business partner or not.”

Akihito shivered. Asami’s love turned him on so much. Everything Asami did turned him on, though, truth be told. He spotted Asami’s car, Oriya and Feilong standing next to it and engaged in what seemed like an argument. “I wanted a bed to sleep, but now I want one so you can fuck me. Where is the closest hotel?”

Asami grinned. “Oriya, can you take one of your father’s cars? I have business to attend to,” he said, pressing Akihito tightly to him. 

Oriya looked away from Feilong. “Yes,” he sighed. “Ueda can drive me, I guess.”

Feilong glared. “Not him.”

“Fine. Not him.”

Asami unlocked the car. “In you go,” he said, opening the door for Akihito. “I’ll see you tomorrow at your place?” he said turning towards Oriya and Feilong. “Maybe?”

“Maybe,” Feilong answered. 

Oriya swore. “I’ll find someone to take me home. And you wherever you want to go.”

“Don’t be an idiot.”

Asami got into his car. “I’m not sure I want to see this,” he said to Akihito as he started the engine. 

“Aren’t you curious?”

“Aren’t you horny?”

Akihito laughed. “That I am.” As Asami focused on driving, Akihito watched Oriya and Feilong stare at each other, both quiet. Strangely, he had a good feeling about them. Which only made him want to make love to Asami even more. “Just drive carefully, ok? I don’t think I can take another crash.”

“Poor baby.”

“Shut up and drive, Asami.”

Asami smirked. “You just want me for my car and my dick.”

“I want you for you,” Akihito answered, suddenly too tired to play even verbal games. 

Asami sensed it. “Baby?”

“I was scared, Asami. And then there was you.” He felt treacherous tears slipping out of the corners of his eyes. “You came for me.”

“I always will, Akihito,” Asami replied just as seriously, placing his hand comfortingly on Akihito’s thigh. 

Akihito placed his hand over Asami’s. “I know. But I’m still so glad each time you do, as if I didn’t know.”

Asami smiled warmly. “Where the fuck is the closest hotel?”

Akihito laughed. “My thoughts exactly.”


End file.
